


A Cabin in the Woods

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  The Enterprise is in Spacedock for an overhaul and Jim and Bones are given shore leave but things don’t start off on the best foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



> **A/N:** This was for a prompt at [Sinfest 8](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/4220.html?thread=611452#t611452) by my dear abigail89. I think I barely got all the things in she wanted and nearly didn’t get the pr0n and how would it be a sinfest fill without pr0n?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Roddenberry. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

McCoy stormed out of their rooms, his fury sustaining him as he stepped onto the transporter pad and ignored the stunned expression of the transporter technician. “Did you not hear me? Energize!”

“B-b-but, Sir…”

“Do you or do you not have the coordinates, Ensign?”

“Aye, Sir.”

“Then energize, dammit!”

And she did. McCoy saw the golden light swirling around him and felt the hated tingling sensation before he was no longer staring at the transporter room tech. He hadn’t thought about where he was going and he looked around, stunned.

Leonard had learned that Jocelyn scheduled Joanna for a trip to the Disney planet during their shore leave. He had been angry and hurt, yet didn’t dare suggest that they re-schedule the trip. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his daughter. And how could he hope to compete with the Disnians?

So, Jim had stepped up, fixing things like always, ensuring that he left the ship and enjoyed his first trip home in over two years even if he was unlikely to see his daughter. Jim had made all the arrangements, so McCoy only knew the vaguest of details: an isolated log cabin in the Rockies, well stocked and near a stream. He didn’t even know what ‘well stocked’ meant, but at least he now knew what the Rockies were like in mid-August. Breathtaking.

McCoy stood on the steps of the log cabin, the smell of pine resin and fresh cedar sharp in the air, his anger deflating like an aged balloon and he sighed. His shoulders drooped and he swallowed heavily as he took in the surroundings, the thick forest canopy allowing dappled sunlight to reach him. He walked around the porch until he was standing on the back deck, the view awe inspiring as he gazed at the sweeping vista, tall mountains still snow-capped and below was a burbling stream cutting through the forest.

“Oh, Jim,” he said sadly. They were volatile men and did argue, but this had been worse than usual and Leonard now regretted his harsh words, but could not take them back. This had not been a good beginning to their shore leave.

McCoy shouldered his duffel and picked up the key from under the mat, unlocking and opening the door, stepping into the cabin. Tired eyes looked around and he could not help the smile that lit his face when he saw the large book cases flanking the stone fireplace. They were filled with real, paper books and he ran his fingers lovingly along the spines, inhaling their scent. He imagined Jim’s face when he learned about the library that came with the cabin, knew that his husband would be in heaven if he did nothing more than curl up in the hammock on the back porch and read for two weeks straight.

He dropped the duffle on the sofa and explored the rest of the cabin, thinking of everything he could cook in the fully stocked gourmet kitchen and the fact that Jim had not forgotten a single thing. There were two bottles of his favorite bourbon in the cabinet and Leonard poured himself a double as he leaned on the center island and stared out at the view, wondering if Jim would actually listen to him for once and stay away. It would be just his luck.

Leonard reached for his comm and fiddled with it, opening and closing it as he debated internally on whether or not he should call, whether Jim would be calmed down enough to listen to his apology, or if he would even be finished with the Commodore. In the end, he closed the comm and left it on the table, opting to check out the bedroom.

The bed was spread with an old fashioned quilt and generously sized. It was not huge, but dwarfed their bed on the ship. The attached bathroom was all gleaming chrome and white tile and came with a real water shower. Leonard drooled and almost stripped off and hopped in, but he stopped, sighing. He wanted to share these things with Jim.

Turning around, he caught sight of the large Jacuzzi tub nestled in the corner by the wall of windows and imagined them doing more than bathing as they watched the glorious sunset. Jim had outdone himself, had spent a fortune’s worth of credits and the damned fool wasn’t even here to enjoy it.

Leonard growled. He stormed through the living room, into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and a bottle. He was going to enjoy himself!

~~~*~~~

The Adirondack chairs were painted green and had pull out footstools. Leonard made himself comfortable and sipped the two fingers of bourbon. He willed his thoughts away and lost himself in the sights and sounds, the call of the birds, the wheeling of the hawks, the whisper of the wind through the trees, and the rush of water over stones. None of these were things he could hear on the Enterprise or out in space. No matter what planet they were on, it wasn’t Earth, wasn’t home.

Gradually, slowly, the tension in each muscle, in his neck, and in his very soul eased. His anger had fled long ago and now all that he was left with was a sad longing and bittersweet appreciation for the fiery sunset. The tops of the trees turned golden, then red, then darkened to blue and violet, until the glade went dark and the stars came out.

“You outdid yourself, kid,” he raised his glass to the sky before draining it, “but it means nothing without you here to share it.”

“I’m sorry, Bones. Forgive me?”

The glass clattered to the floor, shattering as it hit. Leonard stared wide-eyed at Jim kneeling beside him. “What the—Fuck, Jim! Give a guy some warning! You need a goddamned bell on you!”

Jim smiled sheepishly. “At least it was empty!” He ducked his head and sighed before finally looking up, his blue eyes filled with remorse. “You were right. I should have recalled some more techs. The commodore is going a little crazy up there, but Scotty’s got it covered now.”

Leonard had heard that before and snorted. “Want to wager on how long before he comms you?” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jim, the anger resurfacing.

Jim shook his head and rested his palm on Bones’ thigh. “You’d lose that bet. I’ve given orders that I’m not to be disturbed and I left my comm on the ship. Whatever comes up, Scotty’s got command authority to handle it and if he needs more people, he has a list of those to recall.”

Leonard gave Jim a skeptical glare, not wavered by the warm hand kneading his thigh.

“I mean it, Bones. You were right. I do need to let her go once in awhile. Give up being captain and be just Jim.” He ducked his head again and shifted closer. “I’m here now.” His eyes were that intense, electric blue that sent jolts down Leonard’s spine. When he licked his lips, Leonard inhaled shakily.

“Dammit, Jim!”

He would have protested more, would have held onto his anger because he was a stubborn S.O.B., but it was damned near impossible with Jim’s lips hovering over his own, stealing his breath, and teasing with tiny little licks.

“You infuriating asshole!” he growled before wrapping his arms around Jim and drawing him into a heated kiss. The kiss was angry and hard, a furious battle of teeth and tongue, more punch than caress, but Jim didn’t fight back, just gave in and opened, sighing with relief. Leonard couldn’t hold on to the fury, not with Jim in his lap asking for forgiveness. He softened and the kiss turned warm, welcoming, and lingered.

Jim chuckled before leaning his head on Leonard’s shoulder, his eyes heavy lidded. “I’m your asshole, though.” He tilted his head back and gazed up unblinkingly. “Forgiven?”

Leonard lifted a hand and stroked Jim’s cheek. “Always, darlin’. But you owe me another day of shore leave.”

Jim smiled, his eyes bright and eager as he nodded. “You got it!” He levered himself out of Leonard’s lap and then reached down to pull Leonard up, tugging him to the railing. “What do you think of the place?”

Leonard smiled fondly at Jim and shook his head, wondering, and not for the first or last time, how he managed to marry a man that was so infuriating, but filled him with such warmth. He didn’t remember ever feeling such wide ranging emotions for Joce. He allowed himself to be pushed against the railing while Jim settled in, his back pressing against Leonard’s chest as he wrapped Leonard’s arms about himself.

“It’s beautiful, Jim. All I could ever want… as long as you’re here to share it with me.”

Jim tilted his head back and rested it on Leonard’s shoulder. “You are such a sap, Bones. Where else would I be?”

Leonard bit back a smart ass retort and shrugged, looking to the sky. “Show me which one’s the Enterprise?”

Jim looked surprised for a moment and then happily leaned forward, pulling Bones with him. He gazed intently at the night sky for a few minutes and then pointed, dragging Bones’ arm up with his. “There. That one. See it?”

Leonard wasn’t looking at the sky. His eyes were filled with his husband’s bright smile. The happiness radiating from his expression shattered the stone lodged in his gut. He shook his head and frowned. “I see her, Jim. I’m sorry for earlier. Guess I was looking forward to having you alone, with not sharing you with _her_ for a bit, but that’s not going to happen, is it?”

He reached up and pressed a long finger to Jim’s lips, shaking his head. He didn’t need an answer, didn’t want to hear what he already knew. “I love you. And I don’t want you to change. Just once in awhile, I need to know that I come first. That the _Enterprise_ might be the love of your life, but that this old country doctor has a place in your heart, too.”

Jim turned, his brows drawn, his eyes dark and white teeth nibbling on his lower lip. He pressed his butt to the railing and wrapped his arms around Leonard, pulling him tight. “You come before the _Enterprise_ , before anything else. If you gave me an ultimatum right now, it’d be you I’d choose. Not space, not the Enterprise. I’m nothing without you. I thought you knew that?”

Leonard exhaled slowly, nodding. He knew that. He did. James T. Kirk was many things, but he was no liar and he’d spoken those vows in front of his crew and his family. “I know it. I do, Jim. It’s just…” He took a deep breath and shoved away his feelings of inadequacy and jealousy. Jim was here, with him, had gone to the trouble to arrange this for them… for him, so Leonard just needed to shut down his doubts and finally accept Jim’s devotion.

Jim hummed softly and pulled Bones down, pressing their lips together. He always knew how to distract Bones from his dark moods. “There’s a big bed in there and nothing to interrupt us. I need to feel you. Want to christen every room and surface in this cabin before we leave.”

Leonard growled and seized Jim’s lips, plundering his mouth and grinding their bodies together. “That’s a lot of fuckin’.”

Jim grinned wide and began to walk backwards, tugging Leonard with him. “Guess we better get started then.”

~~~*~~~

Jim breathed out a low moan, his whole body shuddering and tensing. Bones was teasing, taking his time, torturing Jim with each languid touch, with every too soft caress, with each swipe of his tongue and Jim was shaking, desperate, needy, but he had agreed. Had jumped on the bed and gave himself over to whatever Bones wanted.

Too bad the evil bastard wanted to torture him.

“Boooones,” he whined for the hundredth time. “I need more… something… Please?”

Leonard chuckled, but didn’t oblige, instead he sealed his lips around Jim’s inner thigh and sucked pulling blood to the surface and marking his lover. His mate. He wasn’t like this on the ship, always conscious of how they could be interrupted at any time, how thin the walls were, how easily it would be for Spock to walk in on them, too many things, really. But, here, now, where there was not another living soul around them for miles… Leonard was enjoying this far too much.

He smiled wickedly up at Jim who writhed under his touch, his cock hard and leaking copiously, but Leonard ignored it in favor of sliding slowly up Jim’s body, dragging his lips, tongue, and teeth along the smooth skin until he had covered Jim with his body and pressed him down into the mattress.

“Say it, darlin’. Tell me what you want.”

“Damnit, Bones! You know what I want. Fuck me! Now! I can’t stand it any longer! And if you don’t do it soon, I’m pinning you down and taking what I want!”

Leonard smirked and kissed Jim while he grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head, forcing him to grab the rungs of the headboard. “You’re not doin’ any such thing, sugar. You promised that I could do what I wanted and you’re going to lie here and take it.”

Jim whined and licked his lips, nodding. His body was sheened with sweat and his pupils blown wide. He was gorgeous and he was all Bones’ and that thought did him in. Leonard growled and gave in to the possessive wave that overtook him. He slicked himself and slid home, his eyes slamming shut as Jim’s tight heat gripped him. “Fuck!”

“Damn, babe!” Jim bucked up to meet him, thrust for thrust. From the first they’d fit together like they were made for each other and now that they could both let go, their union was wild and loud. Luckily the bed was sturdily built and the mattress was firm.

Jim wrapped his ankles tight and pulled Bones in close, cursing that he couldn’t wrap his arms around him, but he kept his hands where they’d been positioned.

Leonard set a brutal pace, targeting Jim’s prostrate and his release coiled fast and furious. He reached down and fisted Jim when he was suddenly overcome, crying out and burying himself deep even as Jim came over his hand.

“Fuuuuuck,” he gasped as he collapsed, barely slipping to the side so that he didn’t crush Jim.

Soon Jim’s whole body began to shake and Leonard lifted to his elbow, confused and worried. “Jim?”

Jim was _laughing._ “Jim!” Leonard smacked him upside the head. “You ass! I thought I’d hurt you!” He sat back and glared at Jim.

“S-so-sorry, Bones.” Jim gave him a bright eyed smile and, still chuckling, looked delicious enough to eat. “Just that I missed seeing you like this… you’re a possessive bastard, you know that?”

Leonard flushed and tried to pull away, but Jim pulled him back and held on tightly. “I like it. We need to get away from our quarters more often so you can let go.”

Leonard huffed out a soft breath and relaxed. He leaned down and rested his head on Jim’s chest, instantly relaxed and drowsy. “I love you, darlin’. Thanks for bringing us here.”

Jim stroked his hand over Bones’ back and wriggled until their limbs were intertwined and he nuzzled Bones’ hair. He’d had always loved the smell of Bones’ shampoo. “I needed it, too, Bones. I needed it, too.”

~~~*~~~

Leonard stretched, and dropped the thick, leather-bound book onto his bare chest, closing his eyes as he drowsed in the sun dappled warmth. He felt languid and heavy, indolent and completely, utterly relaxed. A smile curved his lips as he listened to Jim’s happy whistle float up to him from the stream. It carried over the raucous calls of the finches and loud warbling of the jays.

His husband was still getting the hang of fishing, having been denied the opportunity to learn during his childhood. A small frown knitted Leonard’s brow as he thought back to Jim’s face when they took out the rods and sauntered down to the stream. No child should have gone without such simple joys. He sighed, discarding the weight of the dark memory. Now was not the time to dwell on Jim’s past because it was just that… past. Gone. Over. Together they made new memories, found joy in the little things, and he would never forget the bright-eyed, wide grin when Jim reeled in that first tiny trout.

Jim’s whistling had stopped, but Leonard didn’t notice, instead he dozed until cold water began to drip on his warm legs and torso. He bolted up, knocking the book to the ground, his eyes fierce. “What the fuck?!”

Jim stood there chuckling, holding up a bundle of fish and looking like the cat that ate the canary. “Up and at ‘em. I caught ‘em, you clean and cook ‘em, right? Isn’t that the deal?”

“You ass! You didn’t have to wake me with fish water!”

“Sure I did. You dumped me in the stream, clothes and all. Only fair, Bones.”

Jim shrugged, entirely too casual and Leonard narrowed his eyes and tensed. “You better run, Jim,” he growled.

Jim’s eyes widened and he squeaked. “Shit!” He dropped the rod where he stood and glanced around frantically. “The fish! Don’t forget that I’m holding dinner!”

McCoy was up as Jim shot off, the trout landing in his chair as Jim panicked. Their laughter and shouts rang through the woods, startling the birds, but they settled quickly once Leonard caught Jim and it was awhile before dinner was started.

~~~*~~~

“Bones!”

Jim’s whisper against his neck woke Leonard slowly. He tightened his arms to pull Jim’s warmth back against him as he murmured, eyes still closed, “Shore leave, kid. Leave me be.”

A sharp nip against his chin and his eyes flew open. “What the fuck?!” He blinked a few times trying to clear the remnants of sleep and make sense of Jim standing there in his uniform. Leonard sat up slowly, shivering slightly as the morning’s chill settled on his bare torso. “Jim?”

“I’ve got a surprise for you. Get up and get dressed.”

“What the hell are you doing in uniform? Why do I have to get dressed when you’re the one that’s been running around naked as a jay bird for the past week?” Leonard crossed his arms over his chest, defiant.

Jim smiled and crawled onto the bed, kneeling over Leonard. He kissed his husband thoroughly before smirking. “Your questions will be answered soon. I have a surprise and you need to be dressed for it. Don’t argue. If you hurry you can even have a sip or two of coffee before it’s here.”

Leonard whined, “Leave’s not over for two days… no, three – you promised, so why should I? I’m tired because some insatiable brat kept me busy most of the night.”

Jim chuckled and moved off of Leonard, dragging the sheets with him.

Leonard scrabbled after the sheets, but lost the tug of war and ended up on the floor. “Up, Bones. Trust me. You want to be dressed for this.”

Grumbling, Leonard stood, his hair sticking out in all directions and his eyes green and drowsy. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and followed Jim out of the room. The aroma of coffee and cinnamon rolls hit him as he stepped into the kitchen. His stomach growled as Jim handed him a cup. Silently he watched Jim flit about the kitchen, up the stairs and then back again.

“What’s going on?”

Jim leaned in close and took his cup before wrapping himself around Bones. His kiss was thorough and left Leonard swaying from its intensity.

“C’mon. It’s time.”

Leonard followed Jim out to the front porch. “Time for what?”

Jim spoke into a communicator as he continued walking, down the steps and onto the grass. He looked back at Bones and grinned. “This.”

Right before Leonard’s eyes, someone was beaming in. _Joanna._

His little girl dropped her bags and raced up the steps to leap into his arms. “Daddy!”

Leonard choked up, but held on for dear life as he wrapped himself around Jo and spun her. He looked up at Jim, overwhelmed at the miracle his husband had given him.

“Got you an extra week off. You have the cabin, too.”

Jim’s voice was soft as he spoke and it took a few minutes before Leonard figured out the rest of what was going on. His shoulders tensed and he set Joanna down, smiling fondly at his baby girl. “Hey, Jo-Jo, take your bags to the loft and I’ll be up in a minute, okay?”

Joanna looked from Leonard to Jim and smirked. She was twelve, no longer a baby, and Leonard didn’t like the too knowing look she gave them both. “No problem, Daddy. I’ll see you in a little bit, Uncle Jim!” She raced into the cabin, clomping loudly on the stairs before Leonard turned, his eyes narrowed.

“Oh, hell no. I get what you’ve done here and you’re staying. So you can just get any ideas of leavin’ out of that fool head of yours!” He stalked down the steps and advanced on Jim.

Jim raised his hands, but didn’t back away. “I-I just thought… I wanted to give you guys time alone. You never get to spend time with Jo-Jo, didn’t want to intrude.”

Leonard grabbed Jim and pulled him close, kissing him. “Shut up. You’re not intruding. She’s your stepdaughter, Jim. You should be here. So just get on that comm…. that you left on the ship… and tell them you’ll be back in ten days.”

“Bones, I can’t do that!”

“Of course you can, darlin’. If you can convince Jocelyn, you can handle Commodore Stockton.” He smiled softly, caught in Jim’s bright gaze. “I love you and want you here, too.”

Jim smiled and leaned into Bones. “If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, Jim. Besides, who’s going to show Jo-Jo how to fish if you don’t?”

The End


End file.
